


it always goes too fast

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>paranormal!AU. Nico finds his perceptions of Jenson changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it always goes too fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sundaymorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymorning/gifts).



Nico Rosberg runs a paranormal dating agency. Well, to be exact, he doesn't run it on his own, he's got a partner who works just as hard. Vivian's sitting across him with a frown on her face, leafing through a stack of files on her desk. They work tirelessly, trying to matchmake paranormal folk. It's a tough life, and it's a curious job for someone like Nico, and he's used to getting odd questions.

_You're human, aren't you? Why do you do this?_

_You get a kick out of pairing freaks together?_

Nico grits his teeth and smiles politely. His answers are standard, it's usually _No, they're not freaks, you ignorant fool, they're beings just like us_ but it feels weird coming from him because he isn't one of Them, silly humans who think that they're everything just because they make up the majority on earth. He's a changeling, and to make things worse, he isn't the run of the mill kind, born of a troll, deformed, et cetera. He's a fey child, pretty but marked on his forehead. So he grows out his blonde hair, puts on make-up to hide the mark, to blend in.

'You've got a date tonight, don't you?' Vivian says all of a sudden. She tosses a file at Nico, and he catches it before it smacks him in the face.

'I do?'

'Anita's mother wanted us to find her daughter a suitable... Partner,' Vivian says, choosing her words carefully. 'And you're to be Anita's chaperone tonight. Oh don't give me that look, I left a note on your desk two days ago!'

'You did?'

Vivian sighs, getting up and pushes the pile of papers aside on Nico's desk to reveal a post-it stuck on the desk.

'Oh.'

'Oh,' Vivian says, imitating Nico. Nico reaches out to poke her in the side, but she dodges fast enough. After all, she has known Nico for years, and is no stranger to his habits.

Nico's fumbling with the drawer underneath his desk, grabbing his car keys, and Vivian sighs.

'I've got your tux already, it's at your flat. Don't be late!'

 

Anita's a petite girl with jet black hair and dazzling teeth. She clings to Nico's arm, swaying on her feet as she climbs up the stairs on her stilettos, but once she's on the dance floor, Nico finds that he's unable to keep up. She abandons him soon enough, and he gives her a weak smile. Half werewolves, coming alive in the presence of other half werewolves. Nico tries to fade into the background, choosing to leave the ballroom and head for the gardens instead.

It doesn't work though. He finds himself in the company of a charming mermaid by a huge pond in the garden, desperate to sing him to a watery death. Nico doesn't understand why and how the mermaid had ended up there, but he had hurried away, fingers stuck in his ears. So he heads back to the ballroom, doomed to carry on dancing with the likes of werewolves and elves and dwarves and all sorts of paranormal folk.

 

The first time Nico lays his eyes on Jenson Button, two words run through his mind.

 _Flirty bastard_.

He watches Jenson with narrowed eyes from his corner of the ballroom, fingers pressing tightly against the flute of champagne he's holding. It shouldn't be this obvious, really. Jenson's a vampire, Nico feels a sharp stab of – god he doesn't even know what it is to be honest – _something_ and it feels like discomfort and maybe, just maybe, a bit of lust.

He had heard stories of Jenson before. Jenson Button, made it rich a hundred years ago and has been the stereotypical rich playboy ever since. Doesn't hurt that he's good looking and charming to boot, and Nico hadn't believed it because vampires have all their glamour magic and who doesn't look good with that? They're no different from the incubi and succubi, except they don't want sex, they want blood. Okay maybe they do want sex, except it's more of a bonus along with blood. Buy one, get one free, that sort of thing.

It's rare for vampires to seek dating help because who doesn't want a vampire in their bed? Sure they may be undead (but that's a plus point to humans really, even though it's like having sex with a corpse, it also means zero chance of pregnancy and Nico doesn't even want to go into the gritty details of how sex with a vampire would work) but there's something about them that makes them ridiculously alluring. Oh and there's the shitty way in which they treat humans. Like they're so much better than them when really, they were humans once. Who gives a shit about that stupid smile on Jenson's face that makes him so attractive. He's going round flirting with a whole bunch of girls on the ballroom, humans and elves and werewolves and centaurs and _oh_. Male centaurs.

Nico blinks, staring openly as the centaur blushes and ducks his head after Jenson leaves. He's staring so openly that he jumps, spilling champagne all over himself when Jenson appears in front of him.

'How did you-'

'You were staring,' Jenson says, and Nico wants to punch the smile off his face. 'It's rude to stare.'

'I wasn't-'

'You're a lovely one,' Jenson continues, coming closer, and Nico finds himself backing away, ever so slightly. 'But you're not human, are you?'

Rule number one of being a chaperone: you never _ever_ abandon the one you came with.

Nico drops his glass and runs, and the embarrassment doesn't hit until much later, when he's standing at a road far away from the sprawling grounds of the ball, hopelessly lost.

 

'Let me get this straight – you botched your job, ruined your tux and got lost all because of the first guy who gets that you're not human in _forever_?' Vivian says, laughing as she drives.

Nico sulks in the passenger seat, refusing to look at her. 'He's not any guy, he's a _vampire_.'

'Cheer up, at least he didn't try to suck your blood!' Vivian says. She lets the car roll to the stop at the traffic light, and turns to look at Nico. 'Wait. Or did you want him to bite you?'

'Shut up,' Nico says, but there's no heat in his voice, and Vivian doesn't stop laughing until they reach Nico's flat.

 

There's a familiar looking figure sitting on the chair opposite Vivian's desk when Nico shows up for work on Monday. It's nine in the morning, and Nico doesn't remember having had any appointments scheduled.

'I'm sure you'll be able to find me a suitable partner,' the man says, and Nico freezes in the doorway.

'Nico!' Vivian says brightly, standing up. The man gets up, turns around and flashes Nico a brilliant smile.

 _Fangs_ , Nico thinks, knees feeling weak. Sunlight pours in through the window, but the vampire is unaffected by it.

'This is Jenson, and he's come to look for a charming young man he met at a ball on Saturday,' Vivian says with an evil sort of gleam in her eyes.

Nico wants to back away. Now.

'I believe I have found him,' the vampire says, and Nico wants to kill someone. Something. Anything. 'He's standing right in front of me.'

 

Nico refuses to go out on dates with Jenson. Who dates a vampire anyway? Especially annoying ones who are ridiculously persistent.

'He knows you like him,' Vivian says, throwing a file at Nico. This time, he doesn't catch it and it hits him square on his face. It hurts. 'At least, you like his body. Did you read what you wrote in that file?'

Nico frowns, looking through the descriptions and his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

_Idiot vampire. Ridiculous face ridiculous smile ridiculous everything._

'Sorry,' Nico says, about to pull out the pages from the file for the paper shredder when Vivian comes over and grabs the file away from him.

'I feel sorry for you,' she says, snickering and Nico groans.

 

So Nico goes out on a date with Jenson. Well, not exactly. They happen to meet at a party, Jenson's only got eyes for him the moment he makes his appearance and he doesn't come too close. Stays a respectful distance away, as respectful as a vampire can get, at least. Nothing too forward, no attempts to press his lips to Nico's neck and suck his blood. Instead, he draws Nico into orbit around him, god Nico doesn't even know how he does that but he ends up there, pressing closer to Jenson because he wants to.

Maybe Jenson isn't all that annoying after all. Or maybe he's wrong about vampires, but there's always something at the back of his head that thinks maybe it's the glamour. Or maybe it's just how he's a changeling, and it must be different, to have a changeling's blood instead.

 

Their first proper date comes much later, after roses and coffee and sandwiches and stuffed toys show up at the dating agency. Clients are amused and confused and Vivian's unable to stop laughing as Nico sneezes, pushing a gigantic teddy bear plush away.

'I've never seen a vampire chase someone before,' Vivian says, picking up the teddy bear. 'Have you?' She manipulates the teddy bear into shaking its head, and then turns to Nico. 'Give him a chance,' she says, and Nico glares at her. 'If he's really all that bad, I promise I'll find you a vampire hunter.'

'I feel so assured,' Nico says sarcastically, and Vivian grins.

 

Date number one is normal. It involves Jenson brushing a stray lock of hair away from Nico's face, which gets in the way when he's eating ice cream. It also involves Jenson staring at the way Nico licks at his ice cream, at which Nico gets highly uncomfortable and starts biting it instead, although his teeth hurts from the cold. Jenson looks embarrassed afterwards (like he should, Nico thinks) and the rest of the day is unremarkable. They end up at a park, throwing bread to pigeons with Jenson making horrible cheesy jokes, and Nico decides that well, he _could_ be persuaded into going on another date with Jenson.

 

The first time Jenson kisses Nico, his fang catches on Nico's lip, and draws blood, just a little. Nico feels Jenson tightening his grip on his shoulders and for a moment Nico panics, wanting to pry Jenson's grip off him, but Jenson pulls away soon enough.

'Sorry,' Jenson says. He looks at Nico, eyes searching, but Nico looks away, avoiding his gaze. 'I should go.'

 

Somehow, Nico ends up sleeping with Jenson before Jenson starts drinking from him.

'How have you been surviving?' Nico asks. He's lying on Jenson's bed, still naked underneath the covers and Jenson looks at him appreciatively, licking his lips.

'I have my ways, princess,' Jenson answers, and Nico rolls his eyes. Jenson Button and his ridiculous nicknames. First it was Britney, mostly because of the way he had gotten drunk and started singing Britney Spears' 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' at the top of his voice while trying to strip and now this.

'If I let you drink from me,' Nico says, hesitant. 'What would you do?'

Jenson looks at him, eyes assessing. There's reluctance and lust in his eyes, and when Jenson places a kiss on Nico's forehead, on the mark of the fey, Nico shudders beneath his touch.

'I'd never want to hurt you,' Jenson murmurs against Nico's skin, and Nico reaches for Jenson.

'I know.'

**Author's Note:**

> thank you S for all your help!


End file.
